The current LED power supply with a control function commonly adopts a horizontal structure. As shown in the FIG. 1 and the FIG. 2, the horizontal structure comprises a shell, a circuit board, a conductive button and an output waterproof socket, the shell consists of an upper cover 1 and a lower cover 2, and a mounting hole is formed in the upper cover 1. In assembly, the conductive button 3 is assembled in the mounting hole, the circuit board 4 is mounted in the shell, and the output waterproof socket 5 is mounted in a groove of the tail part of the upper cover 1; and after the lower cover 2 covers the upper cover 1, the upper cover 1 and the lower cover 2 are welded by ultrasonic wave, and the output waterproof socket 5, the upper cover 1 and the lower cover 2 are welded by the ultrasonic wave to form the seal. The working mode of this power supply is as follows: a carbon film is arranged on the circuit board 4, a conductive film is arranged on the end face of the conductive button 3, and if the conductive button 3 is pressed, the conductive film on the conductive button 3 is in contact with the carbon film on the circuit board 4, so that a pulse signal is generated to the circuit board (one pulse signal is generated for each pressing), a processor on the circuit board 4 can output a corresponding control signal to control a load after receiving the pulse signal, and then the load emits lights with different effects.
However, for the conductive button, a hole needs to be formed in the upper cover 1 and is used for assembling the conductive button. After the assembly is finished, the conductive button 3 needs to be exposed outside, and if no pressure exists between the conductive button 3 and the mounting hole of the upper cover 1 and between the conductive button 3 and the circuit button 4, clearances will generate, wherein the clearances need to be eliminated, and if the clearance is not eliminated, liquid will enter the shell through the clearances and certainly will cause a problem that the circuit board 4 is burnt out due to short circuit. Currently, the clearances are eliminated by the following methods: when the circuit board is assembled, the circuit board 4 and the conductive button 3 are fit tightly, and the conductive button 3 generates an action force to the circuit board 4, so that the circuit board 4 generates a certain deformation; conversely, the circuit board 4 generates a supporting force to the conductive button 3, so that the conductive button 3 generates displacement towards the outer side of the upper cover 1 in the axial direction of the mounting hole, and the outer circumference of the conductive button 3 fills full of the clearance between the conductive button and the mounting hole. Therefore, the clearance between the conductive button 3 and the circuit board 4 is eliminated, and the clearance between the conductive button 3 and the mounting hole is also eliminated. Although the waterproof problem of the conductive button of the LED power supply with the horizontal structure is solved, the LED power supply with the horizontal structure still has the following problems:
the upper cover 1 and the lower cover 2 are made from a PC material, the output waterproof socket 5 is made from a PVC material, and the upper cover 1, the lower cover 2 and the output waterproof socket 5 are assembled and then are welded by the ultrasonic wave. In theory, they are sealed, and if the sizes of all components are matched, the power supply can also be waterproof. Actually, the components made from different materials cannot be fused, and during production, various small problems will cause the contact part of the PVC material and the PC material to generate a gap, so that the power supply cannot be waterproof. Furthermore, for batch products, the problems are hard to be controlled.
Currently, an LED vertical power supply occurs on the market. As shown in the FIG. 3 and the FIG. 4, the LED vertical power supply comprises a shell 1 a first circuit board 2, a second circuit board 3, a tail cover 4, a conductive button 5 and an output waterproof socket 6. The shell 1 is formed in an integrated mode. One end of the shell 1 is closed and the other end is provided with an opening. A conductive insertion sheet is fixed at the closed end of the shell 1. The first circuit board 2 is mounted in the shell 1 in parallel with the axial direction of the shell 1, the second circuit board 3 is mounted in a cavity of the tail cover 4, the arrangement direction of the second circuit board 3 is mutually vertical to the axial direction of the shell 1, the first circuit board 2 and the second circuit board 3 are welded by conductors to perform electric signal transmission, a carbon film is arranged on the second circuit board 3, a mounting hole is formed in the tail cover 4, one end of the conductive button 5 penetrates through the mounting hole of the tail cover 4, and a conductive film is arranged on the other end of the conductive button 5. One end, on which the conductive film is arranged, of the conductive button 5 is positioned in the cavity of the tail cover and is fit on the second circuit board 3, and after the tail cover 4 and the shell 1 are closed, the second circuit board 3 is mounted in the cavity of the tail cover 4 due to a supporting function of the first circuit board 2 or in an interference fit mode, so that the second circuit board 3 keeps a stable state. Additionally, the output waterproof socket 6 and the shell 1 are formed in the integrated mode. Although this LED vertical power supply solves the waterproof problem of the LED horizontal power supply, the following new problems generates.
Firstly, it can be known from the description of the LED vertical power supply: the conductive button 5 of the LED vertical power supply also needs a reverse action force of the second circuit board 5 to tightly fit with the second circuit board 3 and to eliminate the clearance between the conductive button 5 and the mounting hole of the tail cover 4. However, in use, the conductive button 5 needs to be pressed, the pressing force is transferred from the conductive button 5 to the second circuit board 3 in the pressing process, and the second circuit board 3 is mounted in the cavity of the tail cover 4 due to the supporting function of the first circuit board 2 or in the interference fit mode, thereby certainly causing deflecting or loosening of the second circuit board 3, and then a clearance not only generates between the conductive button 5 and the second circuit board 3, but also generates between the conductive button 5 and the mounting hole of the tail cover 4 under the condition that the conductive button 5 loses the reverse action force of the second circuit board 5. Therefore, the LED vertical power supply cannot be waterproof. Besides, the conductive button 5 needs to vertically and tightly fit the second circuit board 3, so that the conductive button 5 cannot be mounted on the shell like a mounting manner of the LED horizontal power supply; the specific reason is as follows: after the first circuit board 2 is inserted into the integrated shell 1, the first circuit board 2 and the conductive button 5 cannot generate a mutual action force like the LED horizontal power supply due to the limit of an assembly space, so that the clearances generate between the conductive button 5 and the first circuit board 2 and between the conductive button 5 and the shell 1.
Secondly, although the LED vertical power supply forms circuit control by utilizing the two circuit boards to solve the waterproof problem of the shell 1, the following problems still exist: assembly processes of the first circuit board 2, the second circuit board 3 and the conductive button 5 are complex, batch production efficiency is low, and production costs are high.